Blades for wind power generators (hereinafter referred to as ‘aerogenerator blades’ or simply ‘blades’) with significantly large dimensions such as the length (considering the longitudinal axis) longer than 45 m, and width (considering the maximum chord line) longer than 3 m are already manufactured in large numbers. However, the locations where the blades will be installed generally require them to be transported from the factory by different means of transport, such as highway, railway, sea or other means.
The transportation may be limited due to various restrictions such as: height of viaducts, tunnels, bridges, and other obstacles with limited height; accentuated curves; ship cargo space, among others. In addition to the problems occurring due to the transportation per se, there are blade loading and unloading operational difficulties, since every time it is necessary to change the transportation means—for example, from a truck to a train, or from a truck to a ship, and vice versa—a different type of packing apparatus is required. Furthermore, there are some legal transport restrictions that may vary from country to country, such as the size of the portion of the blade that can be longer than the vehicle that is transporting the blade.